She's the Competition
by AnimeFreakManiac101
Summary: A songfic to Dragonette's 'Competition'. SasuNaru SasuSaku Sasuke is cheating on Sakura with Naruto, and she suspects something's up. My first fanfic ever. I do not own Naruto nor the song used


_**She's the Competition**_

She's got no idea where you've been

Sasuke downed another beer as I laughed. We were at my house, drinking and having a good time.

No idea what you've been doing

Suddenly, he set his glass down and moved closer to me. At first, I thought something was on my face. Then his soft lips met mine.

You've been living dangerous, trying to keep it just our secret

The next morning, I was standing outside Sasuke's house, about to knock. Then yelling. Obviously Sakura. "Who else are you seeing?" I heard.

"I told you a million times! It was just me and Naruto last night!" Sasuke's deep voice growled. Something hit the wall.

Psst. Pass it on, come on and pass it on.

I looked up in surprise at Ino. "Say what now." I asked, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Ya! Sakura told me that Sasuke said it was just you two the other night. But she thinks someone else was there." I shook my head in disbelief at her story.

Goodness, I like this. Mysterious mistress, keeping it hush hush

I stifled a moan as Sasuke bit and sucked on my neck. Thin walls in my apartment kept me from called his name multiple times. Couldn't have anybody hear them, not with the suspicions already going around.

Try not to blush blush

A moan escaped my lips once he hit my sensitive spot, right below my ear. A blush crept its way up my nexk as I worked to keep it down. I failed.

I just can't stop this

"Naruto." Sasuke growled once. A smile graced my lips as I rolled my hips. It was fun being on top for once. He stilled a growl that had started to form low in his throat.

It's risky business, being your mistress

A knock on the door stopped our actions. I went to see who it was, seeing Sakura on the other side. I yelped and quickly shut the door enough so that it covered my body. She didn't seem to notice though. "Have you seen Sasuke?" She demanded.

"He-he's sleeping Sakura-chan. I'll let him know you came by though, ok?" I asked almost hesitantly. She turned and stormed away.

Keepin' it hush

"Naruto? When's the last time you went out on a date?" Kiba asked me one day at work. My face changed to a slight pink.

"The other night."

"No way! With who?"

"Sa-someone." I answered quickly, hoping he didn't realize I had almost said Sasuke. He looked thoughtful, contemplating on what to say next. I lucked out when Tsunade called me over.

Your girlfriend's the competition. She's the competition

A low growl rose in my throat as I watched Sakura peck Sasuke on the cheek. It looked like they had just started another date. Once they sat down on a bench, I ran over to them. I cheerfully said hi and took a seat on the other side of Sasuke. When she wasn't looking, I gave him the best puppy look I could manage. I earned a chuckle.

Someone's got to be the one to tell her that we got it going on

"Sasuke. As fun as this is, you gotta break up with her." I said one night as we were cuddling on the couch.

"I will."

"Promise?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Promise." He nodded.

You're keeping me out on the phone

I stalled, playing with the zipper on my jacket. "Naruto?" I heard his voice on the other line. I gulped and said the words that I had kept secret for years on end… until now. "I love you too, Sasuke." I whispered.

We eat at fancy restaurants

"Are you sure she won't suspect anything?" I asked for the ump-tenth time that night, looking around. A chandelier hung above, candles on the tables, flowers everywhere. He never did this with Sakura, so of course I was nervous.

Givin' me what your girlfriend wants

A black box appeared in his hand suddenly. I swallowed my water and eyes it. When he opened it, my eyes went wide. A necklace with an orange fox curled on itself on a gold chain. I stared at it for what felt like an eternity. "Well? You gonna wear it?" He asked, unnerved. I simply nodded, taking it into my hands.

Somebody's gonna pass it on

"Hey! What were you and Sasuke doing last night at the restaurant?" Ino asked from beside me. A chill went up my spine.

"He was talking to me about some personal problems. You probably wouldn't understand it, it's a guy thing." I lied easily. She looked at me doubtfully as I continued walking.

Buyin' me new jewelry

A simple ring. A necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it. All sorts of unnecessary things Sasuke kept getting me. But I accepted all with only slight embarrassment and wore most of them. I left everything with the Uchiha symbol at home, afraid someone would see it.

We're holding hands back in the street

A sudden warmth in my right hand surprised me. A blush crept up my cheeks as I saw the lovely Uchiha watching me. "Guys! Hurry up!" Someone called far ahead of us.

You better learn to be discreet

Our hands instantly separated and our bodies moved apart.

If you wanna keep it just our secret

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." We answered at the same time.

"Well then, Sasuke, come with me." She spoke as she dragged him away. He glanced back, our eyes meeting. I nodded with a smile, mentally saying we would meet up later that day.

She's got no idea where you've been, no idea what you've been doing

I cuddled up next to him as the movie progressed. A bowl of popcorn on my lap. His arm wrapped around me made me feel safe and warm.

In the bedroom, in positions that you never knew existed

Moans filled Sasuke's room as our hips rolled together and tongues battled each other. Shirts and pants came off quickly, then boxers. Hair tangled, legs wrapped around the others. Sweat, and lots of it.

You can try to keep it secret, you can try to try to keep it

"Sakura. There is _no one else._" I said for the millionth time that hour.

"His money keeps disappearing. He keeps disappearing. What else would he be doing?"

"Who knows. He could be….role-playing for all you know." I said, random pulling an action I knew Sasuke would never do out of nowhere.

It's risky business, keeping' it hush

"Naruto! What's that?" Sakura suddenly shrieked. I looked down to see what it was she was pointing at. The necklace with the Uchiha symbol and a fox in the center. The one day I decide to wear it, and she sees it. "Ah hell." I mumbled.


End file.
